Thinking of You
by ThornRose16
Summary: Twilight/Moonlight Set after Josh dies, Coraline leaves with the cure, and pretend Sara died before Josh but Mick an Beth knew bout her. Josef/Beth Jazz/Bella Em/Al Ed/Rose Felix/OC This my first fic, so sory if it sucks. T for strong laguage n later chap
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is after Josh gets shot, Coraline leaves with the cure, and pretend Sara died before Josh. All outfits that are described in detail are in links on my profile so they can be seen. The only designs I'm halfway good at is punk and a little prep so that's about all that's in here.**

* * *

Josef sat impatiently behind his desk, tapping his foot. Mick was supposed to be here by now, and he had things to accomplish today. Josef reached behind the bookcase to a hidden freezer, and poured himself a glass of fresh blood. Downstairs, he heard someone burst through the door loudly and ungracefully. _There's Mick._ Josef thought as he placed his glass back in the freezer. His intercom buzzed. "Send him in," Josef sighed. Mick stepped into his office and slammed the door behind him. "What's gotten into you?" Josef sighed expectantly.

"Beth wants me to turn her when I go back to normal," Mick sighed defeated.

"What's wrong with that? Other than your screwed up 'monster complex' that you seem so fond of," said as he grabbed his glass back out of the freezer.

"I don't have a 'monster complex'; I just hate what I am. How is it so horrible to hate yourself when you know you're a monster?"

"You can't love her if you hate yourself, Mick. This is the reason YOU shouldn't associate with mortals. You begin to have fantasies about being human again."

"I'm not going to give her the same damnation that Coraline forced on me."

"But if she asked for it, then you wouldn't be forcing her to do anything. It's not like she doesn't know what she's getting herself into," Josef insisted.

"That's just it, she has her innocent human mind to protect and I'm not going to take that away," Mick said with determination.

"Well, you know my opinion on the subject. What did you really come here for?"

"Josef, I'm leaving. I'm leaving LA. I'd appreciate it if you would make sure the four people that bought my apartment get settled in okay."

"Why should I do it?"

"Because you're my best friend and I really need this. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"When are you telling Beth?"

"I-I'm not. She won't even notice I'm gone."

Josef looked at Mick as his eyes flashed blue. "You will not leave without telling her. If there's one thing I hate, it's when a VAMIRE chickens out to a HUMAN. Danmit Mick, you are one of the worst vampires I've ever met," Josef snarled.

"What if this was Sara or something?" Mick retorted.

"If it was Sara, I wouldn't be leaving, jackass." A sad look took over Josef's face as he kept his eyes glued to the floor. "I'll take care of your old apartment and…I'll keep an eye on Beth. But you better tell her."

"Okay man. Look, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that about Sara."

"It's fine. You better get packing if you want to get where you're headed."

"Thanks, Josef…for everything. I'll see ya later." Mick turned and walked out the door. On the way to his car he thought _that was easier than I thought it would be. Maybe telling Beth won't be so hard._

He started his car and drove towards Beth's place. The clock said 12:47pm, yet Beth was supposed to be at work. He would've thought she was if there hadn't been a light on in her bedroom. Mick walked up the stairs slowly, trying to buy time and prepare himself mentally for the thing he never wanted to do. Knocking on the door, he sniffed the air trying to see if she was alone or not. She was, good, less of a public announcement. Beth opened the door, holding a glass of wine. She smiled up at Mick.

"Hey, Mick. I was wondering when I was going to see you somewhere other than the morgue," she said laughing lightly.

Mick tried to smile at her joke he normally would've laughed at. All he managed was a tight smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Mick, what's wrong?" Beth asked urgently.

"I'm not exactly sure how to say this, but the best way I know how is to just say it. Beth, I'm moving," he said dropping the bomb.

"W-why? Why are y-you leaving?"

"I feel it's what's best for me to do at this point in my life. But if you ever need anything, anything at all, please call me." Beth just stared at him without really seeing him. "Beth? Beth? Beth, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I guess I'll see you later then. Goodbye, Mick," she whispered as tears started to stream down her face.

Mick reached up to wipe the tears away, but instead received the door slamming into his hand. Beth took the glass of wine she was holding, swallowed what was left, and chucked it at the wall. The glass shattered and hit the floor. Mick knocked on the door, and kept asking her what was wrong. Beth called out that she was fine, and to leave her the hell alone. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the wine bottle. She turned the green bottle up and chugged the whole thing. _Good thing I got good practice in college at that._ Beth thought. She slumped down onto her soft couch. _First Josh dies, and then Coraline comes back. Now Mick leaves? What's wrong with me?!_ Then she remembered something. Beth still had the Black Crystal from before. She had only used it once, but remembered perfectly how it made her feel. Beth took off into her bedroom to grab the small vile thingie. She took some of the shiny black substance and slid the rest into her pocket. Walking back into the kitchen, she grabbed the bottle of Grey Goose vodka she kept hidden. She tipped back the bottle and drank about a quarter of the liquid that set her throat on fire. This time she welcomed the feeling as she got drunk. She walked out of her apartment and headed to walk somewhere. It didn't escape Beth's notice that Mick's car was gone.

Her pace was fast from the Black Crystal, but she was weaving and stumbling from her massive alcohol intake. She stumbled into a man going into Starbucks. It happened to be the manager. Her picked her up and placed her in a booth.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm alright, I just need to get somewhere," Beth assured him. Her speech was starting to slur.

"What's your name, ma'am?"

"Beth Turner, at your service captain." She saluted wrong handed and sluggishly. She grinned stupidly.

"Wow, you're drunk. What kind of coffee do you drink Miss Turner?"

"The kind from a bean, I think."

"Okay, you sit right here so I can get you your coffee from a bean," he said. The man was about 6'5" or so with cropped black hair. He had a significantly noticeable Italian accent. He sauntered inhumanly graceful to the back. His pale skin was almost translucent under the fluorescent lights, while his brownish-red tinted eyes shined of mischief.

"Hey, coffee man, what's your name?" Beth called after him.

"The name's Felix," he called back.

Beth greedily drank the coffee he placed in front of her. The Black Crystal made her thirsty and the burn in her throat from the alcohol still stung a little. As she gulped down the last of it, she remembered she didn't grab her wallet on the way out. Beth cursed under her breath and laid her head on the table. She then noticed that she was sobered up, and the effects of the Black Crystal had worn off. "Um, I don't have my wallet. I can bring you the money by tomorrow morning though," she assured him.

"Non si preoccupi a questo proposito(1), Miss Turner," he smiled.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm Italian, so it kind of just falls out in Italian. I said don't worry about it."

Beth said her thanks and walked outside. The cold wind hit her and reminded her of the shorts and t-shirt she was wearing. She used this time alone to think back over the past month at how much of her life has gone down the drain. As soon as she thought of Josh, the tears came pouring down her cheeks. Felix saw her crying and shiver, and felt a pang of sadness hit him. He ran out after her and slid his jacket onto her shoulders, then ran back into the building. Over his shoulder he called, "Mantengalo finchè lo vedo ancora(2)." Beth slid her arms in and was grateful for the warmth. Her thoughts immediately went to Mick. _After all these years of basically stalking me, he just leaves? All I did was ask him a frickin question. He left…he left ME…I hate you Mick St. John._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Some of this is in Italian, because Felix is Italian so that's what he needs to speak.**

**(1) "Don't worry about it."**

**(2) "Keep it till the next time I see you."**

**Sorry if anything is too OC. This is my first fic. R&R plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

While Beth was thinking about this and other things, her subconscious brought her to Josef's back door. She texted Mary to tell her that she wouldn't be at work tomorrow, and she'd talk to her some other time. Beth knocked on the door quietly, knowing Josef could hear if he was in. Almost immediately, Josef opened the door. When Beth saw his face change from one of boredom, to one of slight pity, she started sobbing uncontrollably. Josef pulled her sob racked body tight against him, and let her cry for awhile. After a few minutes, he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. He sat down on the bed and held her close in his arms, and rocked her back and forth. Beth clung to him while sobbing into his chest, grasping what was left of her current sanity. About a half an hour later, Beth had calmed enough to eat a little. Josef let her eat the bowl of Ramen Noodles he fixed for her, and gave her a bottle of water. When Beth finished, she looked up and managed a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Beth, why do I smell vampire blood and silver on you?" Josef asked sternly as he sat down beside her on the couch.

Beth turned towards him and sat crossed legged. She looked down at her feet before whispering, "I took more of the Black Crystal."

Instead of getting mad, which was what Beth had planned on; Josef looked serene, almost accepting of her answer. "Okay, that's fine; your decision. Why did you take it?"

"Umm…to get my mind off Mi…" A few tears escaped her eyes as she looked up at Josef, who was now mirroring her position on the couch.

"I understand. I did things like that, too, when Sara died." Josef wore this pained look as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Maybe we've all done our fair share of masochistic things, don't ya think?" Beth sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Josef agreed.

"What's wrong with me, Josef? I mean, does God not want me to be happy? First, Josh dies. Second, Coraline comes back and gives Mick second thoughts. Now, Mick just up and leaves me. What do I do wrong?" Beth whispered.

Josef's head snapped up in her direction angrily. "Beth, there is nothing wrong with you. Josh was just fate that you weren't meant to be together. Coraline is a selfish bitch. Mick is a self-loathing, psycho, masochistic, ass-hole, insensitive, idiot. Don't you dare go thinking that something is wrong with YOU when clearly, nothing is."

Beth looked surprised at his outburst at first, but regained her mostly calm demeanor. "I didn't mean to upset you, Josef. I just thought that since, ya know, everyone was either leaving me, or dying, that something was wrong with me."

"Do you remember when Sara died? How devastated I was?" Beth nodded her head. "Well, I tried everything I could to bring her back. Then I realized that we just weren't supposed to be together. You need to realize that."

There was a clapping at the door. An inhumanly beautiful, dark haired woman, around twenty or so, was standing there, leaning on the door frame. She was around 5'8", with crimson red irises in her eyes. "Wow, Josef, I didn't know you had it in ya to make such a speech," the woman said with a musical voice.

Josef looked at her and glared harshly. "Get lost; can't you see I'm trying to help a friend?" Josef snarled.

Beth scooted away, surprised more than frightened, but just as a natural reaction. The woman snapped her teeth at Beth. Josef vamped out, snarling, snapping, and spitting at her ferociously. The woman didn't seem fazed at all by Josef. Her eyes, however, were very focused on Beth. As she took a step toward her, Josef pulled Beth away and into a corner.

"Why are you running, man? I ain't going to hurt her. I'm trying to be her friend," the woman sighed unhappily.

"Chris, you can't just go around snapping your teeth at people. That doesn't give good impressions," Josef said. He led Beth, who had managed to watch the whole ordeal silently without being too afraid, back over to the couch and sat closer to her than before.

"Did I ask you? No, I really don't think I did. I'm Christen Myles. Call me Chris though," Chris said shaking Beth's hand. The vampire woman smiled broadly at Beth as she accepted the shake.

"I'm Beth Turner. It's lovely to meet you," Beth smiled.

"Sorry if I scared you earlier. Sometimes I tend to have that affect on people. Well, I'm off to your freezer, Josef. If you have a problem with this, then your happy ass can come drag my naked body out. Got it?" Chris said lightly with underlying menace.

Josef glared at her as she turned and glided out fluidly with inhuman gracefulness. He then turned to Beth after she was gone. Beth's knees buckled under her, and she grabbed for the couch as she collapsed. Josef was quicker, though, and caught her before she hit the ground. He placed her on the couch sitting up. He touched her shoulder lightly, trying to wake her from the shocked state she was in.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled jumping away from Josef. She stood facing him in a defensive position.

"Beth, what's wrong? You were fine just a minute ago," Josef asked standing. He walked towards her a step and she mirrored it the opposite way. They kept this up until the back or her knees hit the bed. He took one last step towards her at vampire speed, and landed not two feet away from her. Beth jumped onto the bed landing on her back the way Josef predicted she would. He jumped onto her, pinning down her wrists and straddling her waist with one knee on each side of her hips. She squirmed under him trying to free her wrists from his iron grip.

"Beth, listen to me! Do you think I would hurt you after protecting you from Chris? Beth! Listen to me, please!" Josef commanded. After that didn't work, he called for Chris. She appeared next to him in a towel.

"What are you doing to her?" Chris asked calmly.

"Trying to calm her down, and apparently, it isn't working. Chris, use your empathic powers to calm her down."

Chris looked at the blonde woman who was under Josef. Beth felt calm envelope her and looked around. _Why was I afraid again? Oh yeah, because I'm completely alone now. I'm not afraid of Josef or Chris, I'm afraid of being alone. So why am I shying away? This makes no sense. Josef really needs to get off me. It would be different if we weren't wearing clothes and Chris wasn't in here, but we are and she is. Ugh, this is so confusing! _They waited patiently as Beth worked through all this in her head. Chris was listening in at the edge of her mind, making sure her thoughts didn't go back to being afraid. Satisfied that Beth had affixed the calm to her demeanor, Chris left. She would tell Josef about the clothing remark later. Josef thanked her and looked down at Beth.

"Can you get off so we can talk now?" Beth whispered. She was on the brink of tears, and Josef was already mad at Mick because of what he said earlier, but this thoroughly pissed him off. The thought of Beth crying over such a meaningless coward was too much for him.

"I'm going to kill him," Josef seethed as he climbed off of Beth. Beth looked at him quizzically as if to ask who. "Mick, I'm going to kill Mick."

"No! Let Coraline have him. That's worse torture," Beth said looking down. She swung her feet back and forth off the edge of the bed.

"It's okay to cry, Beth. I'm not having the best time with this either. If you want, I can let you break something. I have enough glass windows." Josef looked at her and smiled weakly. This was his first time trying to help a human.

Beth tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. "Thanks, but you shouldn't have to replace windows because of me."

"Why are you wearing another vamp's jacket?" Josef asked as he sniffed the air.

* * *

**Sorry if my OC sucks. I tried.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Felix was a vamp? I guess that would explain how pale and cold he was. But his skin felt more like Chris's and his eyes had a red ring around the pupil, but the rest of the irises were brown," Beth wondered out loud. In a moment, Chris was standing beside Beth.

"Was he about six and a half feet tall? Did he have really short black hair? Did he have an Italian accent, more prominent than mine? Did he have perfect teeth that looked razor sharp? Did he have a crescent shaped scar on his neck?" Chris fired off questions before Beth could answer.

"Um…yes, yes, yes, yes, and I didn't see his neck. He was wearing this jacket till I left," Beth answered not entirely sure she had gotten all of the questions.

Chris looked up at Josef. "Can I go see Felix? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

"You don't have to ask me, just go," Josef sighed.

Chris slammed open the window, effectively shattering it all over herself, before diving out head first, three stories down. She ran full speed to the coffee shop Beth saw Felix at. When she arrived she slammed into him by accident. They both were knocked to the floor, her on top of him. He mumbled something in Italia that she didn't catch before yelling at her to get off. "But I like this position, Felix," Chris whined.

"I don't. You know I'm property of Heidi. Su3, Chris!" he commanded, pushing her off.

"Did Nick come back with you from Volttera?" Chris asked urgently, forgetting she just got shoved. Felix noticed this and realized something was wrong with her.

"No, spiacente. Non questo volta4," Felix sighed, sad that he didn't have any good news for her.

Chris sighed and sat down with a depressed look on her face. "So how is everything else?"

"Bene, nessuno è stato gettato ultimamente fuori. Aro è ancora mente che colza la gente ogni volta che parlano con lui. Questa una ragazza, Bella, può ostruirla fuori in qualche modo5."

Felix grabbed her shoulders and stood her up to give her a bear hug. Chris wrapped her arms around what she could of his large shoulders. They smiled at each other for a few seconds before Chris informed him it was time for her to leave. They air kissed each other's cheeks, as is Italian custom, and Chris walked to her small, tidy house. _I wonder if Bella is moving to L.A. with her new vamp family. I heard Carlisle say something about a nice apartment to Jasper and Edward. Maybe I can get Logan on their trail._ Chris shifted through her thoughts as she plopped into her Egyptian cotton lined freezer. She rolled into the sheet and fell asleep.

Beth and Josef sat and talked for hours, until Beth was too exhausted to stay awake. Josef picked up off the couch and laid her in his bed. Josef went downstairs where three of his freshies stood waiting. Terry offered her wrist, palm upward. Josef sank his teeth in gently as she moaned in delight. Sally did the same. Sabrina, however, moved her hair to the side and tilted her neck up to Josef. He pulled her body against his to support her, and sank his teeth in less gentler than he had with the other two. Sabrina gasped and screamed out Josef's name in pleasure. As he retracted his fangs, Sabrina's knees buckled and he laid her down on the couch. He thanked them and retired to his freezer.

The next morning, Josef woke up early. _Ugh, I have to go meet those people today. I wonder if Beth will want to go with me…she's certainly not emotionally stable enough to stay here on her own. _He sighed, sitting up and looking for his morning blood. There it was sitting on the table next to his freezer, waiting to be drunk. This made him wonder how Beth's blood would taste. He climbed out and put on a towel. He made his way into his bedroom. Beth was laying on her back, with the pillow on her stomach. Josef threw on a pair of black jeans and a grey button down. He shook her lightly and Beth jolted up. Her forehead connected with his nose, which sent him sprawling backwards.

"Oh my God, are you alright?!" she cried. "I'm so so so so sorry, Josef!" She kept apologizing as he stood and walked over to her.

"I'm fine, Beth. How's your fore head?" he asked sitting on her edge of the bed.

"It's fine. I have an abnormally solid forehead," Beth laughed awkwardly. Josef's confused gaze brought her back down to earth. "I don't really. It's just an expression my mother used when I was little. I'm not sure why but I've always used it since then. Oh, gosh, I'm rambling aren't I?"

Josef smiled his normal half smile and stood. "Well, despite your unstoppable rambling, we need to get you some more clothes. If you want to go with me today…" he trailed off not knowing how to continue.

"Sure, what kind of attire should I wear?" Beth asked expectantly.

"You don't want to know where we're going?" Josef asked incrediculusly.

"Well, yeah, but I just need to know if I need to go shopping first."

"Oh. I have to go meet the new people moving into Mick's apartment." He spoke quietly, as if trying to coax a deer to him.

"Um…okay…I guess."

"If you don't want to go, that's fine. I can just take you home or wherever you want to go."

"No, it's fine. Let's go by my house first so I can shower, change, and maybe have a shot of vodka before we go. I don't want to go into hysterics while we're over there, do I?"

"That has to be the best idea I've heard in over two days. Will you share your bottle of flaming water?"

"I didn't think vampires could get drunk, but okay." Beth stood and started to the door. "Are you coming?" she asked, looking back at the still vamp behind her.

Josef walked with her down the stairs. There were only four freshies on duty. Three of them looked at Beth like she had been dragged out of a meat grinder. The fourth looked at her and genuinely smiled. Beth smiled back, happy that at least one of them didn't hate her. Josef drove her to her apartment in his red Ferrari, and waited for her on her soft, beige couch. Beth showered quickly, and dressed. She put on a light blue, plaid tank top with a pair of white shorts. She slipped on some DCs that matched her top. The pink dog color chocker with the silver dice earrings gave the outfit a touch of personality. When Beth stood in front of Josef, his jaw nearly fell off his face. He had never seen Beth in something that looked like what some of his freshies wore. She looked at the ground as his eyes racked over her body.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Beth squeaked quietly and nervously.

"Nothing, you look great. Why the sudden change though? I mean from professional to casual in a matter of hours?" Josef asked recovering from his shock.

"I don't know. I just thought a new routine would do me some good."

"I like this better. You always look great, but this fits your personality more. Let's go."

Josef stood and opened the door for her. When they arrived at his car, he opened the door for her again, before going to his own side and getting in. He drove them to Mick's apartment building. He looked over at her and saw she was close to tears.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Beth," Josef assured her.

"No, I need to do this. I have to face my fear while it's not this bad, or else I'll never be able to come back here," she said with determination.

Josef stepped out, walked to her side, and was about to open the door when her heard a muffled, "Don't touch that damn door. I can do it myself," from Beth. He laughed lightly and waited for her in the shade on the sidewalk. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. Beth squeezed it as if to reassure herself Josef was still there, before walking towards the door with him. They made in to Mick's floor and by now Beth was clinging to Josef's hand like a life preserver in a toilet bowl of swirling coffee. Josef asked her if she was okay, and walked up to Mick's door. He knocked loudly enough for the people on the other side to hear. The door opened, and standing there was……..BELLA!!!!!

* * *

**translations: 3. Off**

** 4. No, sorry. Not this time.**

** one has been thrown out lately. Aro is still mind raping people every time they speak with him. This one girl, Bella, can block him out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than it ususaly does. I get in trouble alot so if it takes me awhile to update, then it's probably because I'm grounded. :)**

* * *

"Hi!" she greeted cheerfully.

"The old owner, Mick St. John, wanted us to come by and make sure you were getting settled in okay or if you need anything. I'm Josef Kostan," Josef said introducing him.

"I'm Beth Turner. It's a pleasure to meet you," Beth said.

She was putting forth her best effort to hide her immense sadness. Inside Beth heard a crash, something hard fall down the stairs, and a muffled, "Shit!"

"I'll be right back," Bella said, and then she rushed inside. Jasper was lying flat on his back under a small heap of boxes. "Smooth, honey, real smooth. Alice, why didn't you see this coming?" Bella called up to her adopted sister.

"You'll see," Alice said.

"Come on, Jasper, bring me those boxes," Emmett sighed.

Bella picked up the nearest box and chucked it at Emmett. "Quit being an ass, Emmy boy."

"Don't fight guys. It'll end badly," Alice sighed.

This happened way too often any more. As they moved the boxes upstairs, they created wind, giving Josef the chance to get a good nose full of their scent. It was too sweet for a human, but had a tinge of the basic decay smell of a vampire. Josef's body tensed up where he stood. Beth looked at him questioningly, but he shook his head. Bella came back to the doorway and looked at them. She looked back over her shoulder as if to make sure everything was tidy, and then looked back.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked smiling.

"Okay, we would love to," Beth answered walking forward.

Josef shifted uncomfortably before following. Bella led them to the living room area where tan leather couches were in front of a plasma screen TV. Beth and Josef sat on one of the couches, while Bella perched cross legged on the floor in front of them. She waited till Jasper came in and sat on the couch across from them to go sit on his lap. Alice sat on Emmett's lap as he sat down beside Jasper. Alice got this far off look in her eyes. When the vision was over, her head snapped toward Josef and she hissed. Josef let out a guteral(sp?) snarl deep in his chest. Bella stood, and put her tiny, indestructible self in between them.

"Don't fight! I have had enough fighting to last a fuckin lifetime! So both of you shut the hell up! I'm going in the kitchen. Beth would you like something to eat or drink?" Bella yelled the first things, but calmed when she remembered Beth was still there.

"Yes, please," Beth said standing.

Before she walked away, Josef grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry if I scared you," he said.

"It's okay." Beth walked into the kitchen with Bella. They sat on the island for a few minutes before either of them spoke.

"I like your outfit," Bella said quietly.

"Thanks, I like yours, too." Beth smiled wearily, but was still slightly shaking.

"Did Alice scare you? If she did I'll kick her ass."

"No, I just wasn't expecting them to nearly try to kill each other."

"We fight all the time here. It gets really old really fast. I was never one for much fighting and death, so I try to make them stop. It doesn't do much good, because as soon as I look the other way, they're at it again." Bella smiled at her good naturedly.

"I'm a crime reporter. I see bodies, blood, gore, that sort of stuff all the time. Normally fighting doesn't bother me. Only when it's someone I'm close to." Beth smiled back, hoping she had found a friend.

"Before I was turned, I got sick whenever I saw or smelled blood. That's how I have such control. We only hunt animals."

Beth looked at her in wonder. "I didn't know you could hunt animals."

"Blood is blood I guess."

"Josef has willing blood donors. They feed him their blood, and then go home like nothing ever happened."

Bella looked confused. "What about the venom?"

"Venom? There wasn't any venom when I was bitten."

"Hmmm…we'll have to ask Carlisle about that then. He's coming down from Washington to visit us in a few days or so. You and I can talk to him then." This time Beth looked confused. "Oh! Right, Carlisle is our adopted father. He turned everyone in our family accept Jasper, Alice, and me. He's like a saint. And between you and me, he is hot." Bella barely breathed the last part in Beth's ear.

Beth giggled and realized she wasn't afraid anymore. "What do you think they're doing in there?"

"I don't know, let's go see."

Beth and Bella walked to the door. Beth poked her head around, and Bella stuck her head on top of Beth's. No one was killing anyone and nothing was being thrown, so the two girls took that as an okay to go in. Bella perched on Jasper's lap again and he wrapped his arms around her stomach as she leaned back. Beth sat close to Josef and looked up at him as she grabbed his hand. She gave it a reassuring squeeze then crosses her arms and sat cross legged. Josef still sat tensed, and Alice finally leaned back into Emmett. After a few more minutes Josef relaxed some. Bella looked at Alice and Alice nodded. Someone's phone started ringing Love Game by Lady Gaga.

Let's have some fun,

This beat is sick,

I want to take a ride on your disco stick…

Alice ran up the stairs and answered. Out of nowhere, Alice began shouting and yelling into her phone and throwing things upstairs. Emmett went up and looked at the destroyed room and crushed phone. Alice looked around at what she had done in her rage, and then became embarrassed. Emmett asked her what made her so mad.

"Edward called me and Rose was moaning in the background and then he asked me, hey what's up. Oh, I'm having sex right now. Then he hung up," Alice explained.

"We'll get him back, don't worry," Emmett assured her, pulling her into a hug. Alice had another vision and sped down the stairs. She said one word that would change Beth's outlook on the whole subject:

Shopping.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N Sorry it took longer than normal to update. I got serious writer's block and was grounded. I lost my phone mud ridin' so my life seriously sucks right now. :( Any ways here's your chap._**

* * *

Bella groaned and fell over onto the couch. "Nooooooo," she sighed.

"You're not getting out of it this time. I destroyed all our clothes upstairs in my maddened frenzy," Alice informed her smugly.

"Beth, will you come, too? You're our first new friend here, and I want to get to know you better. So, will you?" Bella asked daring to feel a tiny bit of hope that she wouldn't be tortured alone.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Beth said smiling.

"You are officially awesome."

"When do we go?" Beth asked.

"Tomorrow, you'll need a lot of rest to go on one of Alice's shopping trips. And whatever you do, do not wear uncomfortable shoes. Bring a water bottle with you to so you don't get dehydrated. Meet us at the front of the building at 7:00 in the morning," Bella said ticking things off on her fingers.

Josef walked to the door and waited outside while Beth said her goodbyes. She walked out and shut the door behind her. Beth looked up at Josef with her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Once again he shook his head and walked to the elevator. Beth followed quickly and waited till they were in the car till asking what his problem was. He started the car and drove a ways before speaking. Beth was staring at him expectantly.

"They were vampires Beth," he said simply.

"Yes, I know this. What's the problem?" she asked.

"They're different from me. I smell of decay, they smell of something sickly sweet. My skin is like a human, only a degree or two cooler. Their skin is cold as ice and hard as marble. My eyes stay the same, only changing when my fangs come out. Their eyes are a golden color. They're more like Chris than they are me. I know they're vamps, but I'm not sure what they are yet," he explained. "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Who knows, they're probably decent people. Their kind always gives me the creeps when I first meet them."

"So are there different breeds of vampires?" Beth asked. Her curiosity had finally come out.

"Yes," Josef said eyeing her wearily. They had parked outside of her apartment building.

"Does any breed have venom?"

"Yes…"

"What does it do? How does it affect others?"

"It numbs the prey, or if it they don't kill their victim it turns them. It burns anyone or anything to the touch."

"How do you kill their breed?"

"You have to rip their bodies apart and burn the pieces to ash."

"Do they have senses and abilities like yours?"

"All vamps have heightened senses and the ability to run fast, but they have special powers, like manipulating emotions. Chris can do that. She drains the power from other vamps to make it her own. So far she can only have one at a time."

"Okay, well, see you around." Beth got out of his car and walked to the sidewalk. "Oh, and Josef?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for everything. It means a lot to me to have a friend to talk to." She smiled and walked up to her apartment. She collapsed onto her bed and slept soundly.

Josef drove home and mulled over the evening in his head. Five new vamps were in L.A. _How is this going to work? People are going to start noticing more missing person's reports. They can't feed and let them live like I can. I wonder where Mick's sorry ass ran off to. He's probably in Coraline's freezer right now._ By this time, Josef was in his room. He decided to skip the sex and go straight to feeding tonight. He drank from Sabrina, before climbing into his freezer and sleeping. The next morning, Beth woke about 6:00a.m. She woke with a start. She dreamed about the new vamps. Hopping in the shower, Beth turned on her radio. She sang along with Take Me on the Floor by The Veronicas. When she was finished drying her hair, she slid into a blue jean mini skirt, a black halter top that showed some of her stomach, and a pair of black converses with designs. Silver bangles accented the outfit perfectly. She drove to Mick's apartment building, trying in vain not to think about whom was here the last time she drove over. Bella was standing outside in the sun. She was wearing a white tank top with floral designs, patched up jeans, blue flip flops, and green twine bracelets. Alice came out a few seconds later wearing a black and white checked dress that came mid-thigh, peep toe heels, and a cross wrap around necklace. Beth walked over to them, and stuck her hands in the back pockets of her skirt.

"Am I late?" Beth asked quietly.

"No, actually if you had come any earlier, we would've been waiting for hours on Alice," Bella laughed.

"Not true! It takes a long time to look perfect, but I manage," Alice said smiling widely. Bella rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"So whose car are we going in?" Beth asked.

"Mine!" Bella shouted.

"Which one is it?" Beth asked looking around.

"That one," Bella said pointing at a sleek black Aston Martin. Beth's jaw dropped. _That's got to be the hottest car I've ever seen!_ "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I love it."

"Do you like to drive fast?"

"Mm hm."

"Then come on!" Bella ran and jumped in.

Alice flitted over and got into the backseat. Beth sat up front with Bella. Bella slammed on the gas pedal and sped off. Soon they were going about 100mph, dodging traffic. They arrived at the mall in half the time it normally took to get there. Beth stumbled out of the car and shoved her wallet into the back pocket of her skirt. The three women walked into store after store. By the time 1:00 rolled around, their arms were loaded down and Beth was beginning to thirst and tire considerably. Alice took the other two women's bags and headed to the car while Beth and Bella finished up. They were walking into American Eagle when they heard wolf calls from behind. Beth turned to look at who made them. Bella grabbed Beth's hand and nearly dragged her into the store without looking back. Once inside Beth turned to Bella and looked at her quizzically.

"I didn't mean to drag you, I'm sorry. Even though I'm virtually indestructible, people like that still make me feel uneasy," Bella explained quietly. Beth placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't look so ashamed, Bella. You have every right to feel that way," Beth said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Let's shop and get outa here. Its lunch time," Bella smirked.

Beth grabbed her throat in mock fear and staggered theatrically toward the stack of white jeans. Bella rolled her eyes as she followed, and shopped along the way. They checked out around fifteen minutes later and headed toward Bella's car. From behind they heard," We thought you would never be through, Baby," in a husky voice. Beth's head whipped around involuntarily, and she locked eyes with a nicely built blonde man. His lopsided sneer/smile thing creeped her out thoroughly. Then she looked to his left and saw a familiar face. "Felix?" she asked too quietly for the other man to hear.

"Back off, man. This girl's mine. You get the crazy one," Felix said in his thick Italian accented voice while winking at Beth. He walked to her side and slid an arm around her waist. The other man walked up next to Bella and tried to do the same. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it back around his head. Her other hand went to his other wrist, mirroring the position. She then kneed his back and put him on the ground. All of this happened within less than thirty seconds. Felix removed his arm and fell in stride with the two women.

"Hey, Felix, I thought I'd never get to see you again," Beth said.

"You know him?" Bella asked scrutinizing him with her narrowed gold orbs.

"She stumbled into Starbucks, where I work, drunk off her ass and I sobered her up, no," Felix explained.

"Wow, a member of the Volturi doin' somethin' good? That's too good to be true," Bella snorted.

Felix rolled his eyes and mumbled something in Italian. "Whatever, I've been nothing but nice to you, no? Now you're going to treat me like one of _them_, the cold blooded killers. I might live off what's natural, but I am not no killer."

"I think you guys shouldn't fight. You don't have to be nice but please, you're both my friends and I don't want any fighting to happen on a good day like this," Beth sighed. They agreed and the tree kept up mild conversation until they reached the Starbucks Felix worked at. They said their goodbyes and kept walking.

"You know he drinks human blood, right?" Bella asked quietly as they walked.

"I know," Beth sighed. She knew this would come.

"Then why are you friends with him?"

"I don't discriminate my friends by the diet they choose. That's their business."

"I never thought about it like that. Edward brain washed us all into thinkin' that anything that doesn't drink animal blood, I guess. He's my brother-in-law, ex-boyfriend."

They were at the car at this point; Alice didn't ask any questions, only looked serene and thoughtful as they drove to the apartment building. Beth left shortly after they sorted the bags out. She drove home and dragged the bags into her bedroom. She threw everything in her closet and drawers out, and started putting the new things in. She had done a complete wardrobe change. She even had to buy more hangers to ensure she could find a place for everything. After she was finished and had eaten, she called her boss, Mary.

"_Hello?"_

"Mary, it's Beth."

"_Oh, hey Beth. What's up?"_

"I'll probably be in tomorrow."

"_Okay. Where were you today?"_

"I had to make some changes in my routine. Trust me, it was for the good of what's left of my sanity."

"_That's fine. You needed a break from all this chaos anyways."_

"Thanks, but I'll definitely be in tomorrow."

"_Kay, bye Beth."_

Beth hung up and heard a knock at the front door. She opened the door and saw a package addressed from Mick. Instead of opening it, she took it and threw it in the dumpster beneath her balcony. Beth crawled into bed in her new silky pajamas and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm very sorry to say, I'll be discontinuing this story. It was the first fanfiction I tried to write, and I don't think it's coming along to well. When I get time, I might try to sit and think about revising it. But the only problem with that is I'll more than likely change the entire plot and every thing. I apologize greatly to those who wanted me to continue this, but I can't seem to wrap my head around this. Plus the fact the series was canceled, I've lost the characters' personalities completely and run out of ideas for this. If this was any good, and any of you would like me to revise it, please PM me or review. It doesn't matter. I'll try to reply, but it may take a few days considering my very hectic and full schedual. Thank you for your time.**_

_** Lurve....ALEX!!!!! 3  
**_


End file.
